1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting device and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced by thin, portable, flat panel display apparatuses. Of the flat panel display apparatuses, organic light emitting display apparatuses have received considerable attention as the next generation flat panel display apparatuses due to their wide viewing angles, high contrasts, and short response times. Organic light emitting display apparatuses also have high brightness and low driving voltage.
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes an organic light emitting device, which includes a cathode electrode, an anode electrode, and an organic light emitting layer. When the organic light emitting device is driven by applying a voltage to the cathode electrode and the anode electrode, visible light is emitted from the organic light emitting layer.
The organic light emitting layer may have two or three colors, and thus, a color display apparatus may be realized. The organic light emitting layer may be formed by using various methods. For instance, it may be formed by using a deposition method or a thermal transfer method, since an organic material cannot be easily wet patterned.
In the thermal transfer method, after preparing a donor film that includes a transfer layer containing an organic material for forming an organic light emitting layer, the organic light emitting layer is formed by applying heat to the donor film. However, prior to a transfer process using heat, it is difficult to precisely handle the donor film and a substrate on which the transfer process is performed using the donor film, and thus, there is a limit in forming an organic light emitting layer having desired characteristics.